A lane keep assist device which controls steering of a vehicle so that the vehicle does not deviate from a travel lane is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). When it is determined that the own vehicle is likely to deviate from the travel lane, the device sets a target trajectory in which the own vehicle needs to travel to return to the travel lane.